


you were all i needed

by Karkat_kinnie_on_main



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_kinnie_on_main/pseuds/Karkat_kinnie_on_main
Summary: a college party, quick glances, that was all it took for Robin to recognize his old friend and the spark he had for him
Relationships: Robin Branagh/Vladimir Dracula
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	you were all i needed

Robin Branagh, struggled as a child, to say the least. he was always a bit eccentric and outcasted by his older brothers as such. he had an affliction for the paranormal, vampires in particular. that wasn't the only reason he was strange though. it started around 5th year when he was at a sleepover with a boy in his class. His name was Tobias, he had curly ginger hair and a face full of freckles. after hours of video games and snacks, the two sat together, simply talking. robin was young at the time, young and stupid. and when you're young and stupid you make stupid choices. his dumb choice was leaning in and kissing Tobias on the lips, he felt all warm inside but that feeling was snatched away as Tobias clambered away in disgust. his reputation was stapled at that school from that day on. So he tried to hide his feelings, kept them buried down. that was until a family moved into that castle in his neighbourhood. that family had a son, an adorable son according to robin. many a diary entry and margin scribbles were made filled with fantasies of being bitten, among other things, by the pale boy. of course that was years ago. robin had rather grown into himself now, fully accepting his sexuality and attending university to get his degree. he had planned to stay in and study that night but the frat was throwing a bonfire, who could say no to that? that was how he found himself standing in a corner, abandoned by his roommates, sipping a disgusting beer. he glanced around the crowded room, filled with drunk young adults dancing their cares away. it was people he'd never seen before. however, one caught his eye, a boy with slick black hair and a leather jacket. the man in question stood by the punch table with a single hand in his pocket, drinking from a solo cup. Robin couldn't help but stare, I mean, look at him! catching our protagonists' glazed stare he smiled, no not a smile, a devious smirk. with that, he turned and disappeared into the crowd. Robins's heart was beating in his chest, a blush crept onto his face as he stared down his shoes like a giddy schoolboy. perhaps they would see each other again

the party progressed like any would, keg stands and smashing priceless vases. Robin found himself sitting on the steps on a back porch, catching the contact-high from the group of stoners passing a blunt. the step creaked as someone else sat down next to him. the boy didn't even bother to look as he assumed whoever it was couldn't have been bothered with him. that was of course until he felt a tap on his shoulder. the mysterious stranger sat beside him, there was a certain look in his eyes now that the two were up close. the boy broke out into a smile when they locked eyes. there was something familiar about him, just vaguely, on the tip of robin's tongue but not quite there. something related to childhood. "you know-", the dark-haired boy began. "memory wipes are only a temporary fix to hold you off until you naturally forget". robin looked at him for a second, blinked, squinted. he was rather confused. that was the word. who was he? he was cute, that was for sure but, did they know each other.


End file.
